


Holding Out For A Hero [fanvid] (Bonnie Tyler)

by arestlesswind



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arestlesswind/pseuds/arestlesswind
Summary: Listen. This was the best thing to ever happen to me.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Holding Out For A Hero [fanvid] (Bonnie Tyler)

**Author's Note:**

> Direct YouTube Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3INiwO0ZR1w


End file.
